Sweet December
by Akabane Kurodo
Summary: Una dulce navidad llena de contratiempos. Ray ha sido invitado por sus amigos a pasar esas fechas en Japón, su llegada significará un reto para Kai que deberá confesar lo que siente antes que sea tarde [YAOI - KayxRay, TakxMax]
1. Despues de un año

Sweet December  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray , Tak x Max (menos explicito)  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: Angst, Lime, POV, dulce a...mmm...romance...y claro, algo de violencia.  
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios   
  
Notes: La historia gira cerca de una navidad, los bladeblakers hace al menos un año que no se reúnen e invitaron a Ray para que se les uniera, obviamente disgusto de los white tigers y más de Mariah. Desean pasar una dulce navidad pero entre Mariah que ocasionará problemas, el carácter frio de Kai, y lo popular que Ray se ha vuelto...podría realizarse?  
  
- ... - dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Primera Parte: Encuentro después de un año.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Kai's POV]  
  
Aqui me encuentro, yendo camino a la casa de Takao... ni se porque estoy perdiendo el tiempo asi..deberia estar preacticando con mi beyblade para ser mejor..  
  
Observo el suelo y mi calzado esta lleno de esta cosa blanca y fria.. nieve. La observo mientra camino, blanca...fria.. y se moldea con las pisadas de quienes van frente a mi ..  
  
Tal vez yo sea la nieve, tal vez...  
  
Nuevamente ha comenzado a nevar y aquellos copos de nieve queman mi piel...Todos sufren alguna vez, recuerdo esas palabras ahora tan lejanas...  
  
No debo perder tiempo en pensar esto, poco me importa el sufrimiento de otros, poco me importa..no me importa nada  
  
Levanto la mirada, he llegado a mi destino... Toco la puerta y alguien me abre...hablan...por que siempre hablan tanto? Levanto la mirada una vez mas posandola en los q en la sala charlan de forma amena...y ahi esta, el ha llegado  
  
- Hola - dijo en tono serio mientras me acomodo un poco el cabello hacia atras  
  
El silencio se apodera del lugar...  
  
- Kai!!! que gusto verte!! - Takao se adelantó sobre sus pasos amenamente con una gran sonrisa, tan escandaloso como siempre dio un golpesito en la espalda del japones ruso - y mira que es un milagro que estes aquí! no chicos?  
  
- Takao, no seas indiscreto - regañó Max mirando fijamente a Takao en forma de regaño  
  
- Que!! desde cuando la verdad peca! - gruño Takao dejando su posición y sentándose para comer y se le pasara elñ coraje de la regañada  
  
- Kai, nos alegramos de verte - saludó Kenny ecuánime mientras tomaba un poco de su soda, aunque si estaba algo sorprendido, ver a Kai en ese tipo de cosas no era lo común  
  
- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, Kai - se acercó entonces...era ese muchacho, el chico chino de larga cabellera negra que siempre tenía el cabello recogido atrás con esa cintilla blanca tan característica, habían ablandado sus rasgos, en el año que no se habían visto había crecido un poco hasta casi alcanzar su altura, se veía que había entrenado pues su cuerpo delgado se marcaba con una perfección increíble a pesar de no tener grandes músculos es mas...sus rasgos se habían vuelto entre afilados, bonitos y felinos, una combinación rara en un chico  
  
Siento como mis ojos escudriñan su cuerpo con disimulo y quedandome callado solo asiento en silencio - ya me voy  
  
- Te vas?... - la voz de Ray entristece notoriamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos pueden expresarlo...desepción?...tristeza?...él siempre esperó que Kai se quedara con ellos más él...pero parecía imposible, Kai jamás lo haría...por más que él intentara, ellos intentaran, Kai no cedía...y aquellas palabras tan frías dolían cada vez que le veía, solo que hasta ahora podía discimular bien  
  
Veo sus ojos..y noto algo extraño en ellos, aquel niño ya ha dejado de serlo...o por lo menos para mi, no se porque pienso esto..- debo quedarme?  
  
- Pues claro viejo es una reunión para los preparativos de la fiesta de navidad!! - interrumpe Takao tan ruidosamente como siempre, cuando Ray gira su mirada y sonrie al japones moreno y bastante hiperactivo  
  
- Vamos Kai, pasaremos una navidad juntos, por una vez ven - esperó el rubio una respueta afirmativa, Max siempre era muy amable con todos, era un chico muy dulce, cosa que encantaba a Takao  
  
- Quédate...hace un año que el equipo no se reune - la mirada ambarina volvió hacia el poseedor de los ojos de rubí, los rubíes mas hermosos que el hubiese visto jamás  
  
Suspiro resignado y en silencio me siento en unos de los sillones... no se que diablos estoy haciendo!! todo es culpa de ese estupido...ese estupido  
  
Observo como sonrie contento..ese idiota, nunca supo mentir..y es lo que me retiene aqui, esos ojos.. esos malditos ojos q tiene!!  
  
- Qué bien todos reunidos! - Takao canta alegremente tomando una libretita y pasandosela a Max - anda Maxie, arreglemos lo de la fiesta de navidad!! - dice con emoción  
  
- Claro - el rubio sonrie y toma la libretita y el lapicero para comenzar a apuntar - a ver...tenemos ya las luces, los muerdagos que traerá Takao...los arreglos navideños...las esferas, luces...la comida corre por mi cuenta...Kai, seria mucho pedir que trajeras el árbol de navidad?  
  
A Ray le encantaban los árboles de navidad, le encantaba ver las luces encender una tras otra en una animada decoración de colores, le gustaba la estrella que posaba sobre la punta...traía esperanzas...  
  
Mi reaccion se hizo muy evidente y levante una ceja con desconcierto, tambien debia participar en eso? Rayos..-si-dijo sin pensarlo mucho, despues de todo no queria llamar la atencion ni centrarla en mi..aunq..deseaba q el me mirara..  
  
- Puedo ayudarte a escogerlo? - evidentemente esa pregunta había salido sin pensar del exwhite tiger, que en el siguiente segundo dejo ver su desconcierto ante su propia proposición...habia sido imprudente, seguro Kai lo patearía lejos ahora...  
  
- Si, yo no se de eso- cierro los ojos para no revelar las ganas q tengo de sonreirle..aunq no se como hacerlo se que.... quiero verlo sonreir, siempre..  
  
- Kai dejando que alguien le acompañe?? Wau!!! - Takao le mira incrédulo, cuando Max le da un codazo para que se calle  
  
Mis ojos se posan sobre aquel niño.. siento ganas de ahorcarlo y no dudaria en hacerlo...-...-  
  
- Bien, el árbol ya está - Mas vuelve a lo suyo para aligerar la tensión, definiendo los últimos arreglos, que traerá Kenny y que traerá Ray, por supuesto cada uno comprará regalos para quien desee, que en ese caso es uno para cada quien - creo que está todo listo - concluyo el rubio sonriendo  
  
- Definitivamente Maxie!!, bueno chicos, ha sido un gusto verles - sonrió el beyluchador mas escandaloso que Kai hubiese visto y bostezo perezosamente - y como ya tengo sueño me iré a la cama chicos, si quieren se pueden quedar  
  
Me puse de pie y mire de roeojo a Rai... debia irme o quedarme? deseo quedarme..pero no debo...debo practicar y ser mejor, ser mejor..para q el me mire..  
  
- Te quedarás? - esa fue la voz insegura de Ray que intentó mirarle lo menos posible, no quería ser tan obvio, pero tenía tanto interés...había aquella luz esperanzada en sus ojos, no podía ser de otra forma, el era transparente y más en su mirada...los ojos de Ray eran los espejos de su alma, por ello evitaba mirarlo de frente  
  
Doy unos pasos hacia el y en silencio muevo mis labios para q solo el me entienda- solo si lo quieres asi  
  
- Me gustaría - Ray respondió rápidamente, al parecer sin comprender el tono de Kai, sus mejillas se colorearon solo muy levemente cuando sonrió, le encantaba la idea de que Kai se quedara  
  
Lo observo a los ojos y me quedo quiero, congelando la imagen de sus sonrisa en mi mente. Solo desearia que ellos se fueran..y que nosotros nos quedemos solos..tal vez. Que rayoos estoy pensando!! Me aparto el cabello hacia atras mientras dirijo mi mirada hacia la pared  
  
- Buenas noches chicos - Max había terminado de tomar la cena y ahorita se dirigia a una de las habitaciones de la casa, de hecho dormía en la misma habitación de Takao pues ellos eran los mejores amigos  
  
Kenny bostezo perezosamente cerrando a Dizzy y empacándola en una maletita que siempre llevaba consigo - yo me retiro, iré a casa, buenas noches Ray, Kai - se despidió rápidamente pues era tarde y salió de la casa  
  
Vi como todos se fueron y solo el y yo quedamos en este lugar, mis ojos rubi se posan sobre lso suyos mientras mi labios se entreabren intentanto decir algo que nunca se convirtio en palabras..  
  
- Kai? - Ray preguntó algo extrañado por la actitud del frio capitán del equipo de los bledeblakers - no has respondido si te quedarás... - acotó él, no quería ser descortés y dejar a Kai solo en la cocina, y deseaba saber si se iría o se quedaría...aunq él queria que se quedara  
  
- Me quedare..-dije casi en un susurro mientras mi postura fria no se quebraba..nunca se quebraria..Lo observo a los ojos y paso un dedo por sus mejillas - estas sonrojado..  
  
Ray se puso nervioso ante esas palabras y giró su mirada hacia otro lado tímidamente, luego tosio un poco para aclararse la voz - Te confesaré que tome algo de vino y no es mi costumbre - sonrió cuando se volvió a verlo nuevamente - mis mejillas se sonrojaron por ello - excusó con razón en su afirmación, se puso de pie bostezando un poco - Takao tiene otra habitación libre, tiene dos camas, no te importa dormir en la misma habitación que yo, Kai?  
  
- No - en este punto, ya me he resignado.. a el. No se como fue ni en que momento comence a ser su esclavo pero ahora..no puedo liberarme, no deseo liberarme de el.. De sus ojos, sus labios..su cabellos un tanto desordenado- tu no tienes problema en dormir conmigo?  
  
-No claro que no, compartimos la habitación muchas veces en los torneos - Ray se arregló un poco la cintilla del cabello apagando la luz de la cocina para poder ir hacia la habitación - además...que curioso, es la primera vez que preguntas algo así - sonrió divertido, Kai traía algo entre manos? porque él no era asi  
  
Diablos, fue muy evidente... soy un estupido. Prefiero el silencio a seguir develando lo que siento, suerte q el es muy estupid...despistado porque sino ya se hubiera dado cuenta q lo miro de arriba abajo y no puedo evitar fijar mi vista en su rostro, ahora tan delicado y hermoso..  
  
Al notar el silencio tan tajante Ray supo que había metido la pata...'grande Ray, la proxima vez que abras tu boca fijate que sale de ella...' se autoregañó mentalmente bajando la vista bastante apenado, odiaba sentirse estupido frente a Kai - bueno...creo que iré a la habitación...por si quieres venir - algo inseguro en sus palabras y Ray comenzó a subir las escaleras  
  
Sin dudarlo subo tras el, cierro los ojos para evitar sentir que mis mejillas se sonrojan y mis manos comienzan a transpirar, creo q estoy en grandes problemas...Lo veo entrar a la habitacion y esperarme con sus ojitos dulces clavados en los mios - no me voy a escapar..  
  
Ray sonrio divertido por la afirmación - perdon? - la verdad es que parecia que Kai habia pensado en voz alta y eso era MUY raro - no dije que lo harías, no es tu estilo Kai - entro a la habitación completamente, se retiró la chamarra larga que traía quedando solo en un sueter azul oscuro y su pantalon chino azul marino, bostezo cansadamente sentandose en la cama, el viaje habia sido largo y él estaba bastante cansado  
  
Me siento en la cama junto a la suya y lo miro fijamente sin querer dejar de hacerlo, es muy evidente lo que hago pero ya poco me importa..  
  
Me quito la parte de arriba de mi ropa sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente mientras suavemente me acomodo un poco el cabello  
  
El joven chino levanta la mirada y sonrie quitándose la sudadera y quedando solo en una camisa blanca suelta. Se retira el pantalón chino para quedar solamente en boxers...Ray ha cambiado un poco desde que le conoce, si figura se estiliza perfectamente, algunos de sus musculos se han marcado con una finura exquisita, no parecen gruesos pero tampoco tan delgados, sino en el punto exacto que deben permanecer en su cuerpo, su color de piel es entre blanca y algo apiñonada, algo poco común en alguien de orijen chino, y su cabello cae con gracia en la coletilla que usualmente utiliza, Ray al parecer cada día se vuelve más hermoso...  
  
Lo observo fijamente mientras termino de desvestirme quedando en unos boxers negros. Inclino un poco mi cabeza de costado relajando mi cuello mientras con mis manos me acaricio el cuello relajando aun mas esa zona..- estas mas grande...  
  
Ray voltea algo desconcertado ante el comentario, y luego sonrie tranquilamente - bueno Kai...ha pasado un año desde que nos vimos, además ya tengo 17 años, todos cambian, aunque no demasiado en algunas ocasiones - el chino dejo su ropa sobre la silla junto a una de las camas y posteriormente se mete entre las cobijas, esta demasiado cansado para sostener una conversacion en ese mismo instante  
  
Lo observo meterse en la cama y hago lo mismo, tapandome por completo cierro los ojos suavemente. Al parecer el esta muy cansado y es lo mejor, sino..esto podria terminar en un desastre  
  
Ray se durmió casi al instante de que su cabeza toco la almohada, el viaje habia sido largo...la noche sería muy buena cuando uno esta cansado, con la mente despejada y con tremendas ganas de dormir, al menos asi fue para el chino que pasó una noche bastante buena, no solo por la felicidad de ver a sus amigos, sino porque Kai había accedido a quedarse con ellos, con él.  
  
Kai se durmio rapidamente pero cuando desperto aun estaba oscuro a Rai dormia relajado en la cama, hay cosas q nunca cambian..el lo habia dicho, en especial esos ronquidos de osos que tiene cuando duerme..  
  
Me levanto un poco de la cama y lo fijamente, es tan hermoso...y me da tanto miedo, tanto miedo que me rechace, que me odie..  
  
Ray se remueve un poco a través de la cama hasta abrir los ojos bostezando y abriendo la boca como un gatito que despierta luego de una buena siesta. Sus felinos ojos ambarino-dorados se abren con cuidado para adaptarse a la pequeña luz que entra en la habitación, una de sus manos que hasta ese un momento descansaba sobre su vientre sube hasta su rostro y talla sus ojos con tal de abrirlos bien...la mañana ha llegado y es hora de levantarse, asi siempre le decía Mariah.  
  
Sintiendose bastante despierto Ray se endereza con tranquilidad despejandose un poco el cabello que increíblemente, no salía de su sitio en las noches, debido a lo largo y a la coleta bien amarrada que le distinguía - Buen día Kai  
  
-Dias...- digo mirandolo a los ojos mientras me levanto y me coloco el pantalón - siempre durmiendo tanto..  
  
-Tanto? - Ray se desconcerto y miro el reloj - Kai...son las 8 de la mañana, Takao se levanta a las 11 de la mañana y y duermo tanto?... - suspiró con una gotita en la frente - tu madrugas demasiado --'  
  
- A mi no importa a que hora se levanta Takao..- digo levantandome y acercandome a el acerco mi rostro al suyo - tu eres quien duerme conmigo, no el  
  
Ray se sonrojo notablemente ante la cercanía y haciendose un poco hacia atras sin darse cuenta que estaba a la orilla de la cama hasta que fue demasiado tarde, se movio tan atrás que se cayó de la cama - Auch...  
  
Niego con mi cabeza resignado y le extiendo mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- no sabia q me tenias miedo  
  
Ray toma la mano de Kai mirandole ligeramente señudo - Miedo no es, me sorprendiste...nunca te acercas así a nadie Kai, como querias que me lo tomara? - levantó una ceja ya que estuvo de pie, Kai le sacaba unos 15 cm de altura aún  
  
Serio lo miro a los ojos y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, como paso?!! no es posible.. yo no..yo no se sonrieir!! Me acerco un poco mas a el hasta tenerlo casi pegado a mi  
  
Ray abre mas los ojos a la cercania...infierno, esta poniendolo nervioso! y de ambos modos, porque se acerca tanto? Kai nunca se acerca tanto a nadie...y y y...esta es la situacion mas impar de todas - Kai?... - preguntó algo extrañado ante aquel movimiento repentino, a ver si el japones-ruso reaccionaba y se daba cuenta de lo que hacia, por su bien  
  
- Eh?-pregunto un poco desconcertado bajando la mirada dirigiendola hacia aquellos ojos dorados- que pasa?  
  
- Ah... - pensativo, que diria ahora? - ...necesito entrar al baño - dijo algo apenado por sus palabras pero no se le ocurría ninguna buena idea ahora  
  
Me separo un poco y me doy la vuelta en silencio, como pude ser tan estupido y pensar q no me rechazaria? Torpe..soy muy torpe..  
  
Ray suspiró aliviado...la verdad es que estaba poniendose muy nervioso y la cercanía de Kai solo lo había hecho ponerse mas rojo...lo que menos quería era ser tan obvio...aunque ahora que lo pensaba, que sentía realmente por Kai?...era la pregunta que parecía no tener respuesta, no hasta ahora. Ray pasó al baño y rapidamente se cambió y acicaló, se colocó su traje chino, un pantalon negro, y una camisa de corte chino sencillo con una cinta roja en la cintura (como en G-revolution), al sentirse listo salio del baño con una sonrisa suave en su rostro - No sabes si ya han despertado Takao y Max? - preguntó, sin notar la aparente incomodidad de Kai  
  
- No se - digo cortante mientras termino de cambiarme rapidamente y me pongo mi calzado..  
  
- Mmm...entonces mejor vayamos a ver, ne? - sonrio, Ray no notaba mucho las actitudes de Kai solo porque Kai siempre era asi  
  
Me puse de pie rapidamente - ve tu, prefiero quedarme aca..-dijo sentandome en la cama nuevamente, mas solo deseo irme..  
  
- Kai? - por esta vez Ray parecio apenas percatarse del humor variable de Kai, era algo distinto y dificil de ver - quizas no deba pero...sucede algo?  
  
Volteo para luego mirarlo a los ojos - crees q me sucede algo?- pregunto con tono bastabte obvio, el no tiene la culpa por no comprender..por no comprenderme..  
  
- Hum... - Ray se quedo pensativo bastante apenado, habia cometido otra vez una imprudencia? - ...no no...esta bien, no dije nada - cabizbajo salio de la habitacion, creyendo que Kai estaba molesto con el por meterse en sus asuntos  
  
Lo observe alejarse unos pasos y antes q llegase a la escaleras le tomo la mano mientras lo miro a los ojos- hablemos...  
  
TBC  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A: Este es un fic nuevo y tengo errr...muchos comenzados, so, este lo estoy elaborando con otra chica, aun espero que les guste, el estilo es un poco distinto al de 'dengel' sin embargo a mi me parece no tan malo. espero vuestros comentarios y de antemano gracias. 


	2. Otra visita desde china

Sweet December  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray , Tak x Max (menos explicito)  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: Angst, Lime, POV, dulce a...mmm...romance...y claro, algo de violencia.  
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios  
  
- ... - dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Segunda Parte: Otra visita desde china  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ray se notaba algo contrariado, no supo que responder, Kai le tendria confianza? - Claro... - apenas habia dicho Ray cuando una voz mas los interrumpio  
  
- Oigan ustedes, vamos por las compras!! - Takao los saludo felizmente junto con Max que le sonreia, con esa mera mirada de puro cariño  
  
- Claro, vamos Kai, debemos escoger el arbol de navidad - Ray esbozo una linda sonrisa con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo, le encantaba la idea  
  
Asenti en silencio y me apresure a salir de la casa, claro que no me habia percatado que aun tenia tomada la mano de el entre la mia. Voltee a verlo y le sonrie alivido al ver que no se alejaba de mi , mas esa hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro-vamos..  
  
Ray salio, sin percatarse en absoluto de que llevaba la mano con la de Kai aun, hasta que claro, un atinado comentario le hizo reaccionar  
  
- Desde cuando se toman de la mano tan naturalmente? - pregunto un extrañado Kenny que parecia ser el unico observador del grupo  
  
Ray reacciono entonces y giro la mirada hacia su mano, pero que hacia?! por Inari!...Kai iba a matarlo, como pudo ser tan descuidado, Rapidamente retiro la mano totalmente apenado con el japones-ruso frio, Kai no era de esos que perdonaban los imprudencias  
  
- Yo...yo lo...lo siento, no me percate...lo siento Kai lo siento - apresuradamente se adelanto hacia donde Max y Takao, se sentia tan apenado...y tan estupido...seguro Kai estaria molesto y el no queria escuchar un reclamo  
  
Lo mire alejarse y en silencio me reproche por todas aquellas veces en que le rete sin sentido, en q le exigi lo q ni yo me pedia a mi mismo... Cuanto dolor le habria provocado? Note el miedo en sus ojos, acaso temia un reproche mio? pero..si yo fui quien le tomo la mano, porque el se disculpo?  
  
Takao, Max y Ray entraron en una animada conversacion acerca de la navidad, los regalos y lo que debian comprar, Kenny regañaba cada vez que Takao se sobreexedia con su estupides o sarcasmo, ademas de su terrible apetito, y Kai simplemente iba mas atras, todos estaban acostumbrados a que ese era el caracter de Kai  
  
Los observo en esa charla tan amena y solo me hace sentir mas diferente y lejano..de el, por que no puede ser asi conmigo? porq tiene miedo de mi...si yo..yo lo amo! Diablos, claro q lo amo y con toda mi alma  
  
Al llegar a las grandes tiendas, Takao estaba encantado con la seccion de bocadillos y Max revisaba los arreglos que habrian de comprar. Ray estaba buscando las luces adecuadas para el arbol que comprarian con Kai cuando noto la mirada de el chico frio sobre el, giro algo apenado aun pero le sonrio - Que luces te parecen mejor? de colores? blancas? azules? o ambarinas?  
  
- Ambarinas - digo mirandolo a los ojos para luego acercarme a si oido - no me tengas miedo Ray..  
  
Ray casi se va de espaldas, otra vez por la cercania, abrio mas los ojos, no entendia a Kai...bien, no entendia nada - No te tengo miedo Kai - afirmo firmemente, como si eso fuera posible - elegimos el arbol? - cierta urgencia para cambiar de tema  
  
- Debemos hablar Rai..-digo casi en una suplica - yo... yo..te.. - Siento como aquella palabra se traba en mis labios y lo mira a los ojo con desesperacion, no es el momento y tampoco el lugar pero no puedo seguir asi...  
  
- Oigan, no se tarden tanto, tenemos que elegir el arbol!!!! - Takao llego junto con Max y jalaron a Ray hacia donde ellos iban - vamos Kai no te quedes!!  
  
-Diablos..-dije muy bajo mientras comenzaba avanzar hacia ellos y resignado continue a unos metros de donde ellos iban  
  
Ray se notaba bastante contento cuando iba con ellos, parecia volver a la vida y era obvio que queria mucho a sus amigos. Todos llegaron hasta donde habia una gran variedad de arboles navideños de todos tamaños, formas y colores. Max y Takao deliberaban entre un tipo de adornos para el nuevo arbol y Ray se maravillaba por la variedad tan grande que habia, giro con una sonrisa a ver a Kai  
  
- Kai? cual te gusta? - pregunto intentando no parecer imprudente  
  
Mire todos los arboles hasta q vi uno verde oscuro con un poco de nieve en sus ramitas, estaba comenzando a detestar este tipo de celebraciones estupidas de la gente, no era lo mío...pero con un demonio...solo lo hacía por estar cerca de él, al menos así nada me lo impedía...al perecer. Observé con exasperación aquel que parecía al menos distinguirse de los demás y señalé – aquel .-dije despacio observandolo y analizandolo  
  
Ray se acerco tambien para verlo, le gusto el arbol que Kai eligio y de inmediato se lo hizo saber - Me agrada, compraras ese?  
  
Voltee a mirarlo, que no era lo bastante obvio? - Si  
  
El chino asintio sonriendo - me parece muy bonito - dijo con sinceridad  
  
Justo iba a decirle algo mas a Kai cuando unas chicas se acercaron a él - Tu eres Ray Kon?? - pregunto la primera con interes  
  
El joven chino asintio con una sonrisa - yo soy...y ustedes son?.....  
  
Una de ellas, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes le sonrio carismaticamente - Soy Irene! y soy presidenta de tu club de fans oficial - se emociono ella notablemente  
  
Ray levanto una ceja, club de fans? eso si que era nuevo! - oh...tengo club de fans? - sonrio luego sintiendose algo tonto - y a que se debe?  
  
Otra chica, de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños se adelanto ahora – porque eres uno de lo mas populares jugadores de beyblade, ademas de que creemos que eres de lo mejor  
  
Ray se sintio alagado y se sonrojo por esa afirmacion - bueno pues...muchas gracias   
  
A leguas se notaba que Ray era popular, muy popular, y como no serlo? era un jugador exelente de beyblade, era carismatico, era dulce, cortes, agradable, ademas era bien parecido...tenia tantas cualidades...  
  
Observe a Rai y luego a las jovencitas que practicamente se le tiraban encima y a el no parecia molestarle - ire a comprar el arbol – le hice saber friamente alejandome rapidamente del lugar, odiaba que eso sucediera, quienes se creían ellas para tratar así a Ray?, ni siquiera lo conocian! No como yo le conozco... Luego de comprar el arbol y cargarmelo al hombro, volvi a mirar hacia donde estaba Ray - vamos – ordené mas que pedir con un inevitable gruñido  
  
Ray continuo hablando con sus admiradoras y las chicas se fueron juntando una tras otra y otra una y Ray ya estaba en aprietos, y vaya que era popular!!! habia al menos 20 chicas alrededor de el entre autografos, fotos y no sabia cuanta cosa  
  
En otro lado Takao y Max se hallaban en la misma posicion...y los tres bladeblakers se hallaban en aprietos con sus fans, curioso  
  
Suspiro resignado metiendome entre las chicas y tomando la mano de Ray lo saco del tumulto rapidamente- Muevete – expreso molesto por aquellas chiquillas con vocesitas agudas q retumbaban en mis oidos  
  
Ray sintio ese tono de voz como un enfado pero hacia el y algo le pego dentro de su pecho pero aun no lo entendia, no queria que Kai se enfadara...y quizas ya estaba fastidiado del centro y de el - Si...vamos... - suspiro, y corriendo para sacar de aprietos a Takao y Max se pusieron todos en camino  
  
Al ir caminando conversaban entre ellos tres como la popularidad habia crecido y en que momento, no lo sabian - Wau jamas pense tener un club tan grande de admiradoras  
  
Max sonrio al comentario de Takao - si, fue bastante...abrumador - sonrio - aunq siempre es agradable saber q alguien te admira - observo a Takao...si el chico supiera...  
  
Ray sonrio, parecia leer bien la mirada de Max hacia su otro amigo pero Takao parecia tan en su mundo que jamas se percataba - Compraron los muerdagos?  
  
Takao se giro con una gran sonrisa - claro!!! yo los tengo y los pondre en lugares estrategicos  
  
Max se detuvo frente a un escaparate mirando las cosas que habia - lo olvide! los regalos!!! - se alarmo tirando las bolsas - oh ups...  
  
Takao se rio por la reaccion - creo que todos lo olvidamos...vayamos de nuevo, separemonos para comprar los regalos, esta bien?  
  
Ray y Max asintieron con una sonrisa, el chino fue a ver a Kai para avisarle porque venia mas atras - Kai, nos separaremos para comprar los regalos, esta bien? nos vemos dentro de dos horas en la fuente  
  
Asenti en silencio y un gran problema surgio en mi mente, que diablos le regalaria a el?!!no.. yo no se de regalos...Baje la mirada con frustracion y luego me encamine hacia la parte donde vendian cosas q crei podian interesarle... Luego de comprar los regalos para los demas, solo me quedaba alguien..Ray...me faltaba su regalo y no tenia ni idea de lo que podia darle.. Pero algo ilumino mi camino, una hermosa joyeria se extendia en una de las esquinas de la tienda y entre sin dudar.. y ahi lo vi El regalo perfecto para Rai..aunq el problema seria atreverme a darselo.. Una hermosa pulsera trabajada en oro y que al dorse decia "te amo" No pude ver mayor expresion de amor en otro objeto de aquel lugar asi q solamente le pedi a la mujer de la tienda q agregara mi nombre en el grabado de la pulsera. Sali de la tienda ya con el regalo de el en mi bolsillo y descubri q ya era la hora de reunirnos, es mas..estaba atrasado. Me apresure hacia la fuente y ahi vi a todos reunidos posiblemente esperandome..  
  
Todos ya habian comprado los regalos y las bolsas variaban de tamaño, Takao bostezaba perezosamente ondeando los pies y jugando con una piedrita, Max observaba su reloj pues la noche estaba cayendo y Ray parecia mirar algo en un escaparate para entretenerse, al ver llegar a Kai le sonrio de inmediato  
  
- Te esperabamos.. - volvio a ver el escaparate, ahi se encontraba algo muy caracteristico, era un peluche de tamaño regular que increiblemente tenia la forma de driger y al parecer era lo que tenia fascinado a Ray - pues sera mejor que nos vayamos - sonrio a los otros que ya se habian puesto de pie  
  
Lo observe y en silencio me acerque a el - te gusta?- pregunto seriamente mientras observaba en el reflejo del vidrio como sus ojos brillaban  
  
Ray sonrio con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas - es lindo...pero vamos, los otros ya esperan - comenzo a caminar alcanzando a Takao y Max  
  
Entre al negocio rapidamente y comprando el peluche lo escondi con los otros regalos.. Me acerque a ellos luego y me quede en silencio observando de vez en cuando a Ray, el solo verlo sonreir, conversar con ellos, dirigirme miradas en algunas ocasiones para afirmar que aún seguía ahí...cuando me embelesé con él? Cuando comencé a fijarme en él?...y tiene importancia?...para mi la tenía, pues en aquellos momentos me negué tantas veces fue necesario aquella sensación tan nueva que significaba una emoción totalmente desconocida para mi...  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Takao era hora de colocar todas las cosas, pero cual fue su sorpresa...apenas abrio la puerta una voz los sorprendio a todos  
  
-Ray!!!!! - grito, y esa voz era femenina  
  
- Ma...Mariah? - Ray se desconcerto un segundo cuando sintio a la chica abalanzarse a su cuello  
  
- Ray!! como pudiste haberte ido sin avisar, eso no es cortes - reclamo la muchacha pelirosa  
  
- Lo lamento Mariah, quise avisarles pero fue todo tan rapido... - abrazo a la muchacha con alegria - pero es muy bueno verte aca  
  
- Si estan todos? - se volvio a ver a los otros, levantando la ceja al ver a Kai, por alguna razon jamas le habia agradado  
  
- Muy bien Mariah, aunq no esperabams visitas - sonrio Max desempacando algunas cosas  
  
- Ah lo veo, pero se cocinar bien! sere de ayuda se los prometo - sonrio carismaticamente  
  
Ray se veia muy a gusto al lado de esa chica, siempre sonreia cuando estaba con ella, parecia muy sonriente, ademas se notaba que le tenia bastante cariño, ademas la chica no era fea y no era desagradable...al contrario, era bonita, carismatica, cariñosa...y hasta cierto punto posesiva si se trataba de Ray...siempre q estaba junto a Ray, este sonreia, se veia tan distinto...  
  
Los mire y simplemente subi con los paquetes a la habitacion, no tenia porque soportar este espectaculo... por que diablos tenia que venir? ESTUPIDA!!. Deje todo sobre la cama y me sente en el borde de la ventena con mis piernas hacia afuera- por que estoy aqui..solo..por el..-me dije mas para mi mismo mientras observo la luna que refleja su luz en mi rostro  
  
- Kai? - Ray se habia acercado y habia escuchado el comentario, a quien se referia?...no sabia porque pero aquella sensacion impar en su pecho no le causo gracia al contrario...dolia, por quien?...el queria saberlo... - estas bien?  
  
Mi piel se eriza al escucharlo, aunque se disimularlo perfectamente, resignado y exasperado volteo mi cabeza lentamente hacia el – Si, ahora dejame en paz  
  
Ray sonrio aunque realmente no lo sentia - es que por un momento pense que te pasaba algo - volvio su mirada, Mariah le miraba y no se veia nada contenta - ayudare a Mariah a buscar las recetas que cocinara para navidad...quieres venir?  
  
Negué en silencio con aquel coraje nuevamente renovado desde mi interior...esa mocosa - No  
  
Por un momento sintio una desepcion al escuchar esas palabras, de todos modos Kai era asi verdad?...y bien...sabia que no le importaba, al menos no parecia imprtarle a el - bien...nos vemos entonces - le sonrio y se fue hacia la chica  
  
Mariah lanzo una mirada mortal a Kai, definitivamente ese tipo no le gustaba, y por alguna razon sabia que estaba interesado en Ray...eso si que no! nadie tenia mas derecho sobre Ray que ella! y se lo demostraria...ademas ese sujeto no podria hacer feliz a Ray, que era de un corazon noble y sencible  
  
TBC  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Contesto Reviews al siguiente!! Tnx! 


	3. Una noche y un beso robado

Sweet December  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray , Tak x Max (menos explicito)  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: Angst, Lime, POV, dulce a...mmm...romance...y claro, algo de violencia.  
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios  
  
- ... - dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tercera Parte: Una noche y un beso robado  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------

_Me quedo sentado observando la puerta por la que el ha salido, cierro luego los ojos con fuerza mientras mis manos se aferran al marco de la ventana como queriendo romperla_

_Como pense que podia aceptarme? No le intereso... a el le gusta ella y eso esta muy sabido, entonces..q hago aqui? por que me quedo para ver como ella..ella..lo abraza y yo me muero por ganar de hacerlo.._

_Observo lo que he comprado para el y sin pensarlo acomodo la pulsera en el peluche... tal vez deba dejar todo aqui e irme lejos, solo necesito una señal y me marchare en esta noche, despues de todo...solo es un dia mas.._

Ray bostezo perezosamente luego de haber cortado algunas verduras que Mariah le había pedido, observó el calendario curiosamente...dentro de 5 días sería navidad, y para eso había viajado desde china, para pasar una navidad con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Cuando se encontraba lejos siempre pensaba en ellos, quería volver a verlos, pasar un buen rato como antes...la verdad era que los extrañaba. Claro que les tenia un gran afecto a los white tigers pero jamas dejas de extrañar a tus demas amigos. Y...por alguna razón, siempre le hacía falta algo...aunq no comprendía que. Lo más impar era que estando ahí, se sentía bien, se sentía completo...no identificaba debido a qué era aquello, pero sabía que estaba contento por estar ahí, pero cual era la razón exacta?...

El joven chino se puso de pie luego de terminar su parte y se dirigió a la sala, la noche ya había caido y la nieve comenzaba a caer otra vez...era un muy hermoso espectáculo, era raro que nevara pero esta vez era una navidad de blanco, y no le vendría mal un pequeño paseo a la luz de las lamparas y la luna con el piso cubierto de nieve. Sonrió a sus pensamientos y buscó la chamarra para colocarse e ir

_Poniendome el abrigo bajo por la ventana y parado frente a la puerta observo como los copos de nieve caen ante mi, el suelo es blanco...y nuevamente me recuerda a mi.._

_Siento el sonido de la puerta y volteo para ver quien es pero no puedo caer en mi asombro al verlo, solo, saliendo de la casa con sus hermosos ojitos brillantes observando los copos caer_

Ray salía terminandose de colocar la chamarra abrigadora larga y con algo de peluche en el cuello mientras se acomodaba de igual forma los guantes, él no era precisamente alguien que soportara mucho el frio asi que se abrigaba bien. Giró su vista hacia una de las lamparas y observo los copos de nieve caer...tan hermosos...tan mágicos...donde él vivia no nevaba, asi que este era un acontecimiento

Al volver la mirada al frente observó con asombro, ahí estaba Kai, pero que no estaba adentro?

- Kai? no sabia que estuvieses aquí - le sonrió, tan natural como siempre, esa sosnrisas que Ray tenia eran tan naturales y sinceras

_Lo mire a los ojos y asenti en silencio acercandome a el- vamos a dar un paseo-tal vez..esta es la señal, tal vez el..me acepte.._

Ray sonrió, era justo lo que él iba a hacer, y acompañado no era una mala idea, de hecho así tendria con quien conversar...aunque hablando de Kai...el sospechó que sería el único que hablaría y de vez en cuando escucharia alguna respuesta de Kai o quizas solo gruñidos - Eso tenía pensado hacer - respndió felizmente - Pero colocate un abrigo Kai, no quiero que te enfermes

_Asiento suavemente- yo no siento el frio en mi piel...-digo acomodandole un poco el abrigo en la parte del cuello mientras le sonrio un poco al notar su desconcierto_

Kai sonriendo?! otra vez?!...por Inari, eso debía ser un sueño, o...estaba enloqueciendo o...esa no seria una blanca navidad, quizas el armagedon!...so, el se autoregaño por sus estupidos pensamientos. Era bueno que Kai sonriera, vaya era fabuloso! eso significaba que se integraría mejor y nada lo hacia más feliz, además parecía acercarse a él, quizas...le agradaba! eso le gustaba mucho, Ray siempre quiso ser un buen amigo de Kai y parecía que finalmente el japones-ruso estaba accediendo

- Pero puedes enfermarte, anda Kai, por favor - le pidio en una voz entre suplica y ansiedad

_Sin pensarlo le tome del brazo- vamos..caminemos-digo mirandolo a los ojos mientras siento como mi corazon se acelera por al cercania de mi cuerpo con el suyo_

A Ray no le gusto mucho el que Kai saliera sin abrigo...bien, el suyo era bastante grande, y podria compartirlo, claro...si eso no enfurecía a Kai, de todos modos se arriegaría, no quería echar lo poco que se habia ganado para atras pero tampco queria que su compañero se enfermara, así que tomando el riesgo se atrevió a sugierirle - Esta haciendo mas frio Kai, la chamarra es muy grande...porque no la usas tu? y puedes cubrirme.. -

Ray reacciono demasiado tarde, como se atrevía a sugerir semejante estupides!! Kai seguro se enfadaría, le reprocharia y se iría, 'como puedes ser tan idiota Ray!' se autoreprochó, el japones-ruso no accedería, no era su estilo!...y ahora habia echado todo a perder

_Le quite del cabello algunos copos de nieve- no seas torpe, no quiero tener q cuidarte en navidad y perder tiempo por tu culpa, mejor compartamos el abrigo- creo q hoy hablare mas q en toda mi vida..y no me desagrada_

Ray sonrio medianamente al comentario, claro, que mas podia esperar de Kai?...bien, él no queria molestarlo y al menos no había sido una respuesta totalmente despectiva, de todos modos sonrió - no te molesta compartir el abrigo?

_- No, no me molesta compartir contigo.. me agrada-otra vez habia metido la pata diciendo cosas de mas y mirandolo a los ojos me quede asombrado al notar aquel brillo de felicidad en los suyos_

- Kai, jamas pense que te escucharia decir algo asi! entonces... - dijo con ilusion - eso quiere decir que ya somos amigos?

_- Acaso eres idiota? si no lo fuesemos no estaria aqui contigo..- no pudo haber mas verdad en mis palabras, despues de todo no puedo decirle q lo amo asi..no?_

Ray se sintió tan feliz de esa afirmación que lo que siguió de eso fueron dulces y suaves sonrisas hacia Kai, no importaba que tuviera un gesto frio, estaba tan contento que no podía dejar de sonreir. Se retiró el abrigo entonces y se lo pasó a Kai, si el japones ruso siendo mas alto lo utilizaba podría cubrirlo con sus brazos

_Me coloque el abrigo y bajo un farol, en medio de una hermosa plaza lo aferre entre mis brazos cubriendolo tambien con el abrigo. Mi corazon parecia saltar de felicidad y suavemente acomode mi rostro sobre su suave cabecita azabache_

Ray se dejo envolver por aquellos brazos que le proporcionaron calor apenas le tocaron, se recargo un poco atras y sintio el movimiento de Kai que colocaba su rostro sobre su cabello, sonrio, Kai estaba con mas confianza hacia él, ademas pasarian la navidad juntos con todo el equipo, asi que esta debería ser una gran navidad! definitivamente. Se quedo unos minutos en silencio observando los copos de nieve aún cayendo, era un espectaculo hermoso, las luces de la calle, el gran arbol de la plazuela, la poca gente caminando...los adornos...y estar ahí, compartiendolo con alguien especial era algo que lo hacia muy feliz

_Observo una banca y lo guio hacia ella, me siento lentamente y el a mi lado, recargado sobre mi pues de esta forma el abrigo lo cubre un poco mas_

Ray bostezo cansadamente...todo el dia dando vueltas y con aquel espectaculo y tranquilidad se sentia algo somnoliento. Abria y cerraba los ojos constantemente cuando el sueño comenzo a invadirlo y sin pensar recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Kai, sin darse cuenta comenzo a quedarse dormido en esa posiciòn.

_Noto como suavemente comienza a dormirse y acaricio sus cabellos con mi rostro para luego darles unos besos disimulados, es tan hermoso..estar asi, con el..._

_Se que no tiene frio pues su piel es calida y sus mejillas aun mas lo son, las siento sobre mi ropa y queman mi piel. Todo su cuerpo quema mi piel.._

Finalmente Ray quedo profundamente dormido, y entre sueños se fue resbalando sobre el pecho de Kai hasta casi caer totalmente en el regazo del chico frio, no se percataba de ello en absoluto, estaba cansado y tenia una sensacion calida dentro de su pecho, era confortante sentirse de esa forma...le gustaba ese calor, no sabia de donde era ni mucho menos, pero le gustaba...y se sumergió en él en un confortable sueño

_Sonrio para mi mismo y tambien cierro mis ojos, aferrandolo mas a mi y comenzando a dormitar en silencio, suspirando sobre sus hermosos cabellos negros.. -eres tan bonito..._

_Ha pasado un tiempo y vuelvo a abrir los ojos, lo levanto en brazos con mucho cuidado y lentamente comienzo a caminar por las calles llenas de nieve, no mas sensacion mas placentera q sentirlo mio..._

_Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, toco la puerta y el niñito rubio nos abre la puerta, dios..q no haga un escandalo, es lo unico que pido.._

Max se quedo...uh como decirlo?...bien, no era NADA comun ver a Kai con alguien, mucho menos siendo amable y MUCHO MENOS cargandole...Ray estaria enfermo? le habria pasado algo?...le miro de reojo, luego miro Ray, volvio a mirar a Kai, volvio a mirar Ray y aun seguia sin entender.

- Kai? sucede algo con Ray? - pregunto con un tono preocupado, Max no era de hacer escandalos, de hecho era uno de los mas discretos y educados de entre todos los bladeblakers

_- Solo duerme - dije aun mas bajo de mi tono normal, claro q cuando entre y esa niñita me miro con cara de asesina_

Mariah habia salido a preguntarle a Max justamente si no sabia donde se encontraba Ray y lo que vio no le gusto nada...de hecho le dio tanta rabia que si no hubiese sido porque Ray estaba en los brazos de ese sujeto seguro le habria hecho cosas nada buenas. Como se atrevia!!! ese sujeto!!! quien se creía?! no tenia ningun derecho de estar con Ray, ni siquiera de sostenerlo!, no se merecía a Ray, quizas si como un amigo pero no muy cercano y mucho menos!! algo mas que eso, Pero esa maldita mirada del ruso-japones sobre Ray decía mucho mas que una simple amistad, los otros no podian darse cuenta pero ella, estando enamorada y fijada de Ray claro que se percataba!!

Pero eso si que no, ese sujeto definitivamente NO se quedaria con Ray de NINGUN modo. Tenia tanta rabia...quien mas que ella tenia derecho sobre lo que a Ray correspondía. Ella le había ayudado siempre, estado con él, casi vivían juntos! y de repente llegaba ese sujeto queriendo estropear todo aquello?! no señor eso no...Kai era un tipo amargado, frio, prepotente, obsesionado con la victoria, egocentrico y no sabia cuanto defecto mas pero seguro le encontraría muchos. Que cualidades poseía? que podía ofrecerle a alguien de corazón tan cálido como Ray?...nada!! en cambio ella tenia mucho que ofrecerle...

No permitiria que Ray se diera cuenta de Kai, no permitiría que Kai pasara mas tiempo al lado de Ray, y de ningun modo aceptaría que Kai lastimara a Ray en uno de sus comunes arrebatos de prepotencia y superioridad. Ray era fuerte pero era sencible, como no saberlo? ella lo conocia mejor que nadie...y aquel, apenas si lo conocía un poco.

Max no atino que hacer en su desconcierto pero supuso que era algo normal, no habria dejado a Ray congelarse verdad? asi que solo asintio - Supongo que estaba exhausto, puedes llevarlo a la habitación Kai - se volvio a ver a Takao que ya casi se caia con los adornos - Takao!! oh cielos...te quedarás esta noche? - pregunto a Kai

_Si - dije friamente y rapidamente subi a la habitacion y tras e mi cerre la puerta con el cerrojo, esa niña...me causaria problamas y no deseo q lo eleje de mi...yo..le amo. Lo recuesto en la cama y con cuiado lo arropo con las cobijas - duerme bien Rai.._

_Lo observo dormir y la tentacion me gana, obligandome a sentarme en el borde de la cama y a acariciarle el cabello- me gustas tanto Ray.._

_Me inclino un poco sobre el y siento la respiracion calida sobre mi piel- por que me haces esto eh?- apoyo mis labios sobre los suyos mientras el calor comienza a quemarme por dentro y mis mejillas se sonrojan_

_Me recuesto a su lado abrazandolo contra mi y casi podria sentir que sus labios delineados y suaves se entreabren dejandome pasar para poder profundizar aquella perfecta caricia_

Entre sueños Ray pudo sentir algo...algo de aquello, cálido...era una sensación cálida dentro de su pecho que le llenaba, le gustaba eso...pero qué era?...un sueño? y de donde venía?...casi sabía que estaba dormido, definitivamente ese era un sueño muy real, aunq le daba curiosidad saber de donde venía? o porqué estaba teníendolo?...

Entre sueños suspiró un poco entreabriendo sus labios y su boca, dando paso al intruso dentro del calor de sus labios...en su sueño se percataba de que se trataba de un beso, aunque era extraño, se veía besando a alguien...en sombras...no distinguía quien era pero sabía que era especial y que sentía algo especial por esa persona...quien sería?...

_Acaricio con mi lengua la suya, al igual que cada rincon de su boca deliciosa y dulce.. Como puedo tenerlo..asi...quiero estar con el por siempre y temo decircelo-mm..-me sonrojo un poco mas al escuchar como de mis labios sale aquel sonido y aferrandolo mas a mi le acaricio el cabello_

_Me separo de el y bajo la mirada en silencio, se que no fue real pues el posiblemente se hubiese alejado de mi...- lo siento..- me levanto de su lado y le acomodo las cobijas- que duermas bien..._

_Lo miro una vez mas y me desvisto para luego meterme en la cama- hasta mañana Ray-digo muy bajo mientras cierro los ojos y comienzo a dormirme.._

Ray se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre bostezando un poco. Llevo su mano suavemente hacia su cabello peinandolo un poco hacia atras acaparando sus ambientes con la mirada, ah...no recordaba haberse metido a la cama? a que hora habia sido?...oh quizas ya estaba tan somnoliento que no se dio cuenta, si quizas era solo eso. Se giro sobre su eje hasta poner los pies en el suelo sobre sus sandalias, bostezar una vez más y ponerse de pie, todavia medio dormido se asomo al calendario, faltaban cuatro dias para la noche de navidad, la pasaría con sus amigos, cada vez que lo recordaba una felicidad inmensa lo llenaba.

Sintió un escalosfrio recorrerle de pies a cabeza y de inmediago giró sus ojos ambarinos hacia atrás, ahí, le miraba fijamente Kai...muy fijamente...porque le miraba asi?...eso lo desconcertó un poco y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo apenado, acaso habia algo malo con él o había hecho algo gracioso?...lo q menos queria era parecer estupido... - Kai?...buen día - atinó a decir

_Asiento con la cabeza-buenos días Ray - digo levandome de la cama y acercandome hacia el lo miro a los ojos en silencio.._

La situacion no estaba siendo muy buena, o quien sabe que era!!...Ray sintio un extraño calor en su estomago y empezó a ponerse ansioso...intentaba decir algo pero ahora tenia la cabeza totalmente en blanco, Kai lo estaba mirando fijamente...por que...ultimamente se estaba quedando sin ideas, además, Kai habia sido amable con él, le había sonreido, le habia tenido confianza, habian compartido su abrigo...eso significaba que eran amigos, vdd?...es decir, Kai lo habia aceptado como su amigo y eso era grandioso! pero...por Inari, lo estaba poniendo nervioso otra vez - Yo... - comenzo a buscar dentro de su pobre cabeza, que podia decir? - anoche...tuve un sueño - ok, ese fue el comentario mas estupido del dia

_Pestaneo varias veces y levanto una ceja ante el comentario pero sentandome en su cama miro hacia arriba para no perder contacto visual de sus hermosos ojos- quieres contarme?_

Ray suspira aliviado internamente, parece que logro safarse por esta vez pero...safarse de que?, dejando sus pensamientos de lado se sienta frente a Kai, pero si al chico frio jamas le importaria saberlo!!...es decir, ese no era el Kai usual, verdad? - Pues fue un sueño muy curioso...Kai, puedo preguntarte algo?

_Asiento, aunq no se porque me hace esas preguntas..y simplemente hace la pregunta que desea...mm..acaso tiene temor de ofenderme?-claro_

Ray buscaba las palabras precisas para no incomodar o ser imprudente, no con Kai, como era sabido el no toleraba impertinencias de ninguno...él no era la exepción...asi que tomando las palabras correctas de su entumido cerebro finalmente se decidió a preguntar - ...últimamente estas actuando...diferente, a como actuarias normalmente...es decir, te has preocupado, me has procurado, y vaya, hasta he podido sostener una cuasi conversación contigo...y...Kai disculpame pero eso me esta dando miedo - suspiro al finalizar esto, y era cierto!...porque tendria que haber una razón para tener a un Kai asi, pero que era?

_Me acomodo el cabello en silencio y luego lo miro a los ojos- yo te hablo porque deseo hablarte... acaso no puedo? o debo pedirte permiso para hablar? _

Ray sintio el tono de las palabras hostiles de Kai y se desalento totalmente, habia metido la pata otra vez...'bien Ray...vuelve a ser imprudente y va a odiarte...' se regañó de nueva cuenta mentalmente - No no...esta bie, Kai - se puso de pie sin saber como continuar aquello - creo que...tomaré una ducha

_- No me vas a contar tu sueño? - digo con voz pausada y un tanto acaramelada_

Ray se hubiese caido si no era porque tenia el equilibrio de un felino - ah...claro - sonrió - solo dejame tomar una ducha rapida - dijo antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta a su espalda

_Me cambio las ropas rapidamente y abrigandome me siento en la cama para esperar que salga de la ducha_

Ray salio del baño luego de un rato, el lavar su cabello era realmente algo que maravillaría, se colocó la ropa china abrigadora pero se dejo el cabello suelto para poder peinárselo y secárselo bien, la larga cabellera oscura caía con gracia sobre su espalda, brillando con esplendor único, cada gota se resbalaba con la perfección de un cristal sobre la seda de las cuerdas negras hasta el final...mucho mas abajo de su cadera - Perdón si tarde - dijo Ray con una alegre sonrisa

_Voltee a mirarlo y asenti - no hay problema - digo estirandome un poco en la cama y mirando a traves de la ventana_

Ray tomó asiento frente al tocador de la habitación y comenzó la ardua tarea de secar y peinar su cabello, ese era un problema debido a lo largo que era pero solía arreglarselas - La mañana es muy acogedora, aunque es algo fria, me pregunto si los otros dias estarán igual de bonitos que este

_-Tal vez..-digo mirando su hermoso cabello y sin poder evitarlo me pongo de pie y tomo algunas ebras entre mis dedos, solo mirando el brillante color azabache que se desliza entre mis dedos acariciandolos – El sueño - reitero_

Ray no se habia percatado de que Kai habia tomado su cabello pero si de que se encontraba detras suyo, el chino volvió su mirada un poco hacia Kai y asintió - claro, fue un buen sueño - recordó algo feliz - aunque no supe que era, pero soñe que alguien me besaba

_Casi me atraganto al escuchar aquello-alguien..._

Ray continúo hablando con normalidad - si, pero no pude ver quien era...fue extraño, se sentía muy bien aunque algo impar, no se como explicarlo...

_- Era..una jovencita?- pregunto un tanto temeroso mientras cierro mis manos con fuerza_

- Hum... - ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro pensativo - no lo recuerdo, no veia nada

_- Ah..-mi corazon se acelera un poco mas..- entonces ha sido un lindo sueño_

Ray se pone de pie luego de la ardua tarea y asiente - si, fue un buen sueño - sonrió a Kai y se colocó tanto la cinta de la coleta como la de la cabeza - será mejor que vayamos a ver los demas

_Asiento y me coloco a su lado - vamos.._

Ray sonrio y ambos salieron de la habitación, pero fue tan impreviso y tan rapido que Ray chocó con alguien apenas al salir y casi se cayo al suelo de sentón, casi...de hecho alguien l ohabia sostenido - Kai?

_Lo miro a los ojos, los mios se pierden en los suyos y sonrio imperceptiblemente aunq lo suficiente para q el lo note- cuidado.._

- Ray? - esa voz no podia ser otra que la de Mariah, q era con quien habia chocado y casi instantamenteamente la chica enderezo a Ray con tal de que se separara de Kai - estas bien?

_Miro a la jovencita en silencio y luego a Kai- voy abajo_

- Claro, ahora te alcanzo - le sonrio con normalidad antes de volver su atención a la chica - disculpa Mariah, no te vi, sucede algo?

- Salgamos a algún lado Ray, Takao y Max me pidieron que te invitara - la muchacha sonrio triunfal y dulce, habia ganado esta partida a Kai...y lo mejor era que, ganaría el juego

_Al llegar a la planta baja veo a todos acomodandose los abrigos y en silencio me acomodo el mio, tal vez deba ir a casa.._

Ray baja con Mariah en una conversación muy animada - a donde se supone que vamos a ir chicos - pregunta al grupo en general

Takao gira su mirada y sonrie - planeabamos ir al nuevo estadio de beyblade que tiene centro de entrenamiento sobre hielo, dicen que es fantastico!! - se alegró el muchacho

Max sonrió un poco, amaba ver a Takao así de feliz - Takao tiene la obsesion de demostrar que es el mejor, otra vez

- Oye!!! - se ofendió el japones moreno sacandole la lengua a Max - es que soy el mejor!

Ray sonrio entre dientes - lo que tu digas Takao, entonces vayamos, suena divertido

_Abro la puerta y salgo, acomodandome mi abrigo en la entrada observo los copos blancos caer...pareciera q me torturan solo a mi.._

- Kai? - Ray convocó su nombre, al verlo salir, le extraño la actitud de Kai

_Escuche su voz pero pocos deseos tengo volver adentro asi q simplemente espero a que diga lo que tiene que decir. _

- Kai? - al no encontrar respuesta Ray sale apresuradamente para alcanzar al japones-ruso y detenerle - Kai?

_Volteo hacia el y lo miro a los ojos- que pasa?_

- A donde vas? - pregunta el chino con interés y se da cuenta de su estupides, como pudo preguntar eso! Kai seguramnte responderia algo como 'no te incumbe' o 'q te importa'...se quedo callado, esperando una reprimienda

_- No lo se...supongo q a casa, no tengo nada q hacer-digo mirando hacia adelante_

Ray se asombro, Kai le respondio!! con un demonio le habia respondido!...y...no habia sido despectivo, sorprendido y extrañamente desconcertado intento procesar rapidamente - no irás con nosotros?

_- Con ustedes?- pregunto sin entender - donde_

- A una nueva pista de hielo y beyblade - se adelanto Max con una sonrisa muy cordial - pensé que Kenny te habia dicho - se desconcertó

- Max, el jefe aun duerme, como quieres que le hubiese avisado? - bufó Takao desde el marco de la puerta

- No me habia dado cuenta - le miro de reojo

- Vendrás con nosotros Kai? - pregunto finalmente Ray

_- Tal vez..-dijo acomodandome el cabello- supongo q esta bien.._

- Entonces pongámonos en marcha - Ray sonrió dulcemente

Mariah se adelantó hata el chino y tomo su brazo de modo muy cariñoso y posesivo, retando con la mirada a Kai - vamos Ray!!

- Si, vamos Mariah, chicos - sonrió a todos que de inmediato asintieron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a esa nueva pista de blade

TBC

Contesto Reviews en la siguiente, tnx!.


	4. En la pista de patinaje

Sweet December  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray , Tak x Max (menos explicito)  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: Angst, Lime, POV, dulce a...mmm...romance...y claro, algo de violencia.  
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios  
  
- ... - dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuarta Parte: En la pista de patinaje  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------

_Comienzo a caminar y desde atras veo como ella te le tira encima, lo abraza y hace todas esas cosas...q me molestan, como no molestarme si ella sabe...sabe que el me gusta... Observo la nieve caer nuevamente - lindo dia..._

La caminata se vuelve larga entre risas, bromas, malos entendidos, y conversaciones amenas en las que obviamente Kai no participa. Mariah se conserva al lado de Ray todo el tiempo, sonriendole...cada vez que lo hace él responde de la misma forma, tienramente, cariñoso, amable, todas esas emociones se leen perfectamente en el rostro del chino. Es tan transparente...

_Al llegar al lugar observo la gran pista de patinaje y recuerdo Rusia..alli hay muchas y siempre me ha gustado patinar, soy muy bueno en eso..._

- Wau!!!!! - Takao salto con sorpresa al ver el lugar - es genial!!!

- Lo es - afirmó Max con una dulce sonrisa - porque no vamos chicos?

- ah...creo que yo los veré desde aquí - sonrio timidamente Ray tomando asiento

_Voy donde estan los patines y saco unos para el y para mi, voy hacia el y dejandolos a un costado lo miro - acaso tienes miedo de caerte?_

Ray nego bastante avergonzado - Por que me lo preguntas Kai?

_Levanto una ceja y señalo los patines-pontelos..._

Ray esboza una media sonrisa ante la 'orden' del exlider de los bladeblakers - Daijoubu - se quita los zapatos y se coloca los patines, de un tono oscuro como toda su ropa, sin embargo...sin embargo...que pretendia? el no sabia patinar!

Mariah se habia colocado unos patines rosas que combinaban bien con su ropa blanca, su cabello y bordes rosas, miraba a Kai de reojo y no perdía vista de lo que hacía Ray...no le permitiría tantos acercamientos

_Di una vuelta rapida a la pista y justo cuando estaba por llegar a el di un gran salto con una vuelta triple, luego me detuve- sabes patinar?_

La posición de Ray ante esa pregunta era la mas estupida de todas y con su mirada se lo dijo. Estaba sosteniendose de la barra de metal con ambas manos, cada que intentaba dar un paso se resvalaba, caminar no podía y deslizarse no sabía, como queria que supiera! el era de china!...y en su pueblo no nevaba, aun se preguntaba donde Mariah habia aprendido a patinar. Sonrió sintiendose de lo más estúpido ante esa situación pero no tenia remedio

- No es bastante obvio? - pregunto en un tono ligeramente sarcástico, raro en él, pero es que de verdad se sentía estupido!

_Le extiendo la mano- vamos, no seas torpe y aprende-dije mirandolo de reojo mientras con confianza tomaba su mano. Con cuidado aparto un poco la bufanda de mi cuello aflojandola, dejando ver mi cuerpo y desabrochando la campera revelo un sueter azul marino_

Ray hizo una mueca antes de que sus manos tomaran las suyas, pero por inari!! cada vez que entraba al hielo temía caerse y en consecuencia se ponía tan tenso que no era capaz de dar un paso detras de otro o lo que fuera - Kai...voy a caerme.. - advirtió

_-calla, solo quedate asi como vas- paso un brazo por su cintura acercandolo a mi para q no se cayera-de a un pie..no seas torpe_

- No es torpeza, Kai, eres un pésimo maestro - sonrió ante su propio comentario, no pudo evitarlo aunque quiso! pero Inari!, es que de verdad quería lanzar ese comentario...aunque sabía bien las consecuencias

_-que haras si te suelto? aprendes a patinar no?-digo sonriendo entre dientes mientras voy soltando un poco mi abrazo de su cintura_

Ray se alarmó de inmediato - Kai no hagas eso!! - rogó entre grito y suplica

_-mm..por que no? Acaso no dijiste q soy mal maestro?-pregunto tomandole las manos_

- Que vengativo!! - expresó entre risa y nerviosismo - Ni se te ocurra soltarme

_-crees q lo haria?-digo mientras patino hacia atras para que el quede de frente_

Ray aun no estaba seguro de nada si se referia a hielo y patines - No lo sé, quizás lo harías - expresó tragando con fuerza, estaba nervioso! el condenado hielo y él no sabia como avanzar

_-mira... solo debes caminar en el hielo, de a un pie a la vez...-digo mirando sus pies y luego llevandolo un poco noto una leve mejoria- ves?_

Ray intento relajarse con el movimiento pero no le resultaba demasiado, aunque el intento lo hacía, sus amigos le miraban y le animaban cuando lo veían patinando alrededor de él para que lo lograra, su equipo siempre era un gran apoyo, hasta que finalmente la muchacha se acercó a él.

- Vamos Ray, puedes hacerlo, sueltate e intentalo - animo ella con una gran sonrisa al nekojin

- Está bien - asintió Ray, soltándose de las manos de Kai e intentando ir despacio, un pie, luego el otro, despacio...despacio......

_Patine hacia atras de forma q si cayera hacia adelante yo lo sostendria, pero ella..esa chica no me gustaba para nada_

Ray trastabillo en un segundo y perdio el equilibrio cayendo adelante justo sobre los brazos y el pecho de Mariah. Su amiga se sonrojo notablemente pues el rostro de Ray había quedado justamente recargado encima y enmedio de ellos, que enredo!.

Ray se sonrojó sobre manera, no sabía que decir, como disculparse cielos!...había caido en una pesima posición...y lo peor era que se quedo sin palabras, sin disculpas y sin reacciónar, sostenido por la chica y aun en esa misma posición

Takao se quedo sorprendido, vaya cosa! - ey, eso si fue bastante imprevisto - dijo algo asombrado

El rubio se acercó a ellos pero sin querer interrumpir y mas la mirada que Mariah y Ray se sostenían - no se si sea bueno hablarles - dijo con algo de duda - ellos hacen bonita pareja - sonrió ligeramente

Takao fruncio el entrecejo - pues...admito que ella es bonita - sonrió con diversión

_Solo pude alejarme por la pista rapidamente y comenzar a dar giros y giros, uno tras otro, no queria ver eso...no queria!!! _

_Mis pies se deslizan por el hielo blanco y los patines lo cortan con delicadeza mientras con suavidad mi cuerpo se balancea hacia una punta, dango una vuelta perfecta..._

Ray apenas reaccionaba, sin saber que decir, totalmente en blanco pero muy sonrojado - yo ah...lo...Mariah...lo siento - se retiró con cuidado de aquella posición y bajó la mirada, sus mejillas quemaban en rojo, estaba tan apenado

- No...es...esta bien...no paso nada - Mariah intento aclarar su tono de voz y sonreir pero tambien se habia puesto considerablemente nerviosa, acicalando un poco su cabello cual neko, al mismo o casi mismo modo que Ray le ayudo a enderezarse - te ayudaré a aprender, está bien? - le sonrió para tranquilizarlo

Ray esbozó una sonrisa dulce y entusiasmada con la idea - claro que está bien, está perfecto, muchas gracias Mariah! - la abrazó efusivamente, justo en ese momento que Kai pasaba cerca de ellos

_Mire fijamente los ojos de Rai y note q el tambien me vio..y solo segui patinando, aislandome aun mas de lo q ya estaba del grupo_

Mariah tomo las manos de Ray y con suma paciencia y cariño comenzó a llevarlo ritmicamente por la pista de hielo, su voz era dulce y su mirada también, la chica lo hacía realmente bien, tenia suma paciencia y Ray parecía muy agusto al estar con ella, siempre que estaba con ella - vamos Ray así se hace! - decía ella con entusiasmo al darse cuenta que el chino lo estaba logrando cada vez mejor

- No es tan dificil... - empezó a patinar, medio tomado de la mano de Mariah y dando ligeros pasos uno tras otro, se dio un poco la vuelta para patinar de espaldas con éxito luego de la instrucción de su amiga

- Perfecto Ray!! - sonrió ella con mucha satisfacción - vamos, puedes hacerlo - se separó un poco de él sin soltarle la mano, Ray estaba prosperando y muy rapido, era una de sus cualidades.

Finalmente el chino pudo dominar un poco más el patinaje y se dedicó a practicarlo, no soltándose de la mano de Mariah que patinó junto a él casi todo el tiempo entre risas, conversaciones y bromas. Incluso hubo un momento en que la levantó en el aire para darle algunas vueltas en agradecimiento, le tenía gran aprecio a ella, y como no? practicamente se habían criado juntos

Takao estaba entusiasmado con todo ello, él no se había separado de Max en absoluto, de hecho en ciertos momentos se tomaban de la mano sin percatarse y al hacerlo se sonrojaban notablemente, desviando la mirada e intentando parecer tranquilos en un 'aqui no paso nada no vi nada' que les salía bastante mal

_Cuando ya me he cansado de patinar, me quite los patines y devolviéndolos me siento en un banco alrededor de la pista, donde el sol da sobre mi rostro acariciandolo con tibieza_

_Cuanto me gustaria poder estar con el solo..por siempre, solos nosotros..sin interrupcion, sin ruidos.._

_En este momento no necesito abrir los ojos para saber q ella esta con el, posiblemente aferrada a el con fuerza...firme, riendo..atrayendolo y separandolo de mi_

- Oye Kai!!!! - Takao le grito desde el hielo saludandolo con la mano - no vienes?!! vamos a jugar beyblade en la plataforma de hielo!!! - ondeo su mano, tan escandaloso como siempre

_- No-digo cortante desviando la mirada hacia otro lado y observando un arbol cubierto de nieve me acomod un poco mas en el banco_

- Kai no quiere jugar blade? OO -Takao andaba como en shok con la noticia

Max tambien se extraño y le miro de reojo - se sentirá enfermo... - pero queria llegar a una conclusión mas creíble que esa

Ray estaba de la mano con Mariah aún y se acercó al grupo al escuchar - Pero la vida de Kai siempre ha sido el beyblade, algo debe sucederle para que no desee venir...

- Bien dicho Ray!! ahora tu vas y le preguntas!! - lo empujó fuera de la pista alegremente

- Que?!! - Ray casi se va de boca - yo?...y porque yo?, porque no va alguno de ustedes? - preguntó el chino algo contrariado

- Si, que vaya otro, Ray siempre tiene que ir con él para pedirle o darle excusas, es justo que vaya otra persona - defendió Mariah, era mucho mejor...tenerlo lejos de aquel sujeto que dejarlos encontrarse

- Yo ni loco voy, el señor 'no te metas en mis asuntos' seguro me responderá mal - se cruzo de brazos Takao - en cambio parece tolerar muy bien a Ray - concluyo muy inteligente

- Eso es verdad, a mi tambien me tolera pero Ray, tu eres mas cercano a él que nosotros - esbozo una tierna y suave sonrisa el rubio que dejo a Takao embelezado por no supo cuanto tiempo

- Bien bien...iré yo - suspiró cansadamente Ray, sabiendo que no tenia otra oportunidad de safarse de eso - no tardaré Mariah - le sonrió a su amiga que parecía malhumorada, dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para que no se enfadara salio de la pista colocandose sus zapatos y fue directamente hacia Kai

Un tanto nervioso por la actitud del japones-ruso tuvo q ser realmente sigiloso para no meterse en problemas, lo que menos deseaba era que Kai se enfadara...de nuevo - Kai? no irás con nosotros a la pista de beyblade?

_-No-digo nuevamete volteando para mirarlo a los ojos_

- Pero...puedo saber por qué? - preguntó un tanto apenado, Kai lo ponía nervioso ademas estaba hablando nuevamente en monosílabas, algo no andaba bien

_- Porque no deseo hacerlo, acaso debo pedir permiso?- digo poniendome de pie un poco exasperado- ve con tu amiguita y no me molestes, no me hagas perder el tiempo_

Ray le miro por un instante, se sinto mal...acongojado, esas palabras le dolieron mucho, y bajo la mirada, el mismo habia perdido todo ánimo del día con esas simples palabras de Kai, era tan sencillo para el chico frio hacerlo sentir tan desolado con algo tan trivial.

Bajó la mirada hasta toparla con sus propios pies, aunque no dejaria ver la desepción en sus ojos...odiaba parecer débil frente a Kai, y odiaba sentirse de esa forma, por que no tenia sentido alguno, él conocía como era, entonces, por qué le extrañaba tanto? por qué le dolía? Kai siempre era de esa forma, aunque...jamás rechazaba un juego de beyblade, quería saber que ocurría..era bastante contradictorio...

- No..no quise dar a entender eso... - suspiró, intentando parecer normal - pero es que tu nunca rechazarías un reto de beyblade

_- ve con tu amiga y dejame en paz, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar con esta estirpe de perdedores- doy vuelta la cara para no verlo...me duele demaciado_

Esas palabras fueron como una puñalada en el corazón del chino, las sintió tan duras, tan certeras, tan frias, tan...crueles....bajó la mirada, aparentemente ya no tenía sentido continuar con esa conversación, que ni eso era - lo siento si...si te molesté...Kai... - pronunció muy bajo, apenas evitando que sus palabras se quebraran pero con algo de ello en la última palabra, el nombre de su compañero. Se giró sobre su eje y comenzó a bajar sintiendose derrotado

_-y no te acerques a mi...tu presencia me molesta - me levanto del banco y mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas que hacen mis ojos arder...lo amo..y por eso lo..dejo libre, tal vez..nunca lo sea conmigo_

-....Kai.... - aquellas palabras fueron definitivas para Ray, ya estaba bastante esas palabras ahora le había mas que matado.

Involuntariamente dejó que unas lágrimas escaparan de su rostro, por qué se sentía tan mal, porque aquellas palabras le dolieron tanto...nunca antes le había sucedido así, con nadie...pero sabía bien que se sentía desolado, como si algo hubiese atravesado su corazón - perdoname... - susurró antes de bajar para terminar llendose por otro lado donde sus amigos no estaban, no deseaba que lo viesen así, tan mal...

_Comienzo a caminar por las calles impregnadas de nieve, mi rostro gacho denota mi dolor...es que, no puedo atarlo a mi...ni siquiera se si el me toma en cuenta...Deseo que sea feliz...y tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya..._

Ray se excuso ondeando la mano a sus compañeros y corrió por otro pasillo, no salió de la pista de blade, fue directamente a los casilleros hasta hallar el cuarto de servicio y ahí se encerró. Todo ello era impar, no tenía sentido...por qué se sentía tan acongojado? por qué estaba tan dolido?... por qué estaba llorando?. Kai no era de las personas que trataran bien a casi nadie, pero antes no dolía de esa forma, antes estaban acostumbradoas a que Kai era así...aunque si los lastimaba, esta vez aquella sensación de dolor se salía de control.

Frustrado por no comprender escogió sus piernas sentándose en el suelo y las recogió colocando ahí su frente para esconder su rostro, abazandolas para no soltarlas...cerró sus ojos con llave para impedir a las lágrimas salir pero aquella era una acción en vano, ellas le llevaban toda la ventaja demostrándole cuanto daño podía hacerle Kai. Y recordó sus palabras 'solo saldrás lastimado'...tenía toda la razón...lo había lastimado y mucho.

Su respiración se hizo impar cuando quiso evitar el llanto sin ningún éxito, abrió sus ojos observando como cada lágrima caía sobre su ropa y se perdía sobre la tela oscura de la sudadera que llevaba puesta, pensando...preguntándose tantas cosas...y cada vez que recordaba la forma en como Kai practicamente lo había hechado de su lado nuevamente ese dolor crecía enviando aún más lágrimas a sus ojos, con las que había luchado en una guerra que ahora sabía perdía.

Se abrazó con más fuerza, por qué?!...por qué Kai le había hecho eso?! si parecía haberlo aceptado apenas hacía tan breve tiempo!!...si...si había sonreido...si...se había acercado...si le había mirado! Condene!!...se había burlado de él?...quizás eso era, él no le importó a Kai, quizás...quizás todo había sido una burla, o un malentendido de su necia cabeza que quiso creer que había algo más especial que lo unía a Kai...y ahora estúpidamente se daba cuenta que no era así, jamás existió tal vínculo, solo lo imaginó...y ahora lo sabía más...pero dolía!!...y no dejaba de doler...

Paso mucho tiempo ahí, con tantas preguntas, con tanto desengaño, con tanta tristeza que apenas pudo concebir que algo como aquello pudiese causarle tanto mal.

_Me tropieso al llegar a una parte arbolada y caigo de rodillas, todo parece congelarse en mi cuerpo y mis manos queman.._

_La nieve comienza a quemar mi piel y mis lagrimas de igual forma lo hacen con mis ojos, el pude creer que yo era capas..de hacerlo feliz? No es normal...tal vez con Mariah seria mas feliz, ella es mujer...y puede darle una la que posiblemente Ray siempre soño_

_Si tan solo tubiera un momento...si tan solo pudiese sentir sus labios y probar que realmente no es para mi, y que mis sentimientos son solo desojos de una fantasia, de un capricho que la falta de afecto causo en mi..._

_Me inclino hacia adelante cubriendome el rostro con mis manos, siento ganas de caer...de caer y no volver mas...Porque lo nuestro nunca fue, solo fue algo mio...Un snetimiento que ya debe morir.._

_Creo que volvere a Rusia...tal vez pueda volver a empezar...tal vez pueda olvidar este amor que nunca fue mas que un deseo no proyctado y un dolor para el..._

_Porque desde que lo vi todo cambio para mi, porque solo el es culpable que yo no pudiese seguir con mi mascara de hielo..POR TU CULPA!!si...por tu culpa he descubierto algo que late en mi corazon..y algo que me hace desearte cada vez que te veo...cada vez que te siento..._

_TBC_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contesto Reviews:

LoGiaRu: Takao y Max en la habitación? Nooo hahaha, supuestamente aún no se declaran abiertamente, aunque todos se dan cuenta, menos ellos. De que hablaron ya lo viste...de nada ¬¬ tienen trauma, nada les sale, aunque en este último...en vez de mejorar parece que empeoran, pero es parte de angst del fic. Y ya sabes, tanto en Dengel como aquí van a terminar juntos, pero el de Dengel es mas complicado, en este es mas...no se, romance, quizás, espero que te este gustando y gracias por el review .

Miaka-chan: Contesto un review tuyo por cada historia que escribo, es genial amiga! Saque las cualidades de Ray claro que si! Y tiene muchas mas, lo sabes, gracias por los animos.

Remsie: No mates a Takao pobrecito, haha, mejor a Mariah...=P no tampoco hehe, aunque hasta ahorita no parece agradarme mucho, ni a mi, pero es la que mete mas dificultad. Si, la personalidad de Kai va cambiando según la situación, se esta debatiendo mucho con respecto a Ray, y el pobre tampoco sabe ni que onda, es todo un lio!. Gracias por leer!! Y por el review!

Athena Oscura: Si! Que viva Kai y Ray!!, un beso robado no es pecado...ademas a Ray no parecio molestarlo, verdad?

Sandy Kon: hola chica bonita! Me alegra que te este gustando esta historia, Mariah, no se si odiarla en este fic o no, ya veremos como transcurre y que pasa con ella y con ellos, gracias por leer como siempre lo haces

Para el siguiente va a ser algo mas...dramatico, creo, a ver si no exaspera, gracias a todos y hasta otra!


	5. Un frio que congela el alma

Sweet December  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray , Tak x Max (menos explicito)  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: Angst, Lime, POV, dulce a...mmm...romance...y claro, algo de violencia.  
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios  
  
- ... - dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Quinta Parte: Un frio que congela el alma

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

La tarde ya había caido para ese momento, habían buscado a Ray sin encontrarlo y pensaro que quiza habia salido con Kai a algún lado, así que había simplemente ido hacia la pista de blade hasta cansarse. Era tiempo de regresar y el grupo lo hacia alegremente cuando finalmente salieron del lugar, muy bonito para su gusto y muy bueno para recordar.

Mariah no estaba contenta con el hecho de pensar que Ray hubiese salido con Kai, y como estarlo? el maldito tenía mucho poder sobre el chino y eso realmente la molestaba, porque no tenía ningun derecho a hacerlo y mucho menos! a fijarse en él, Ray no era para él, Kai no era la persona correcta para Ray, era todo lo que Ray definitivamente NO necesitaba...

Al ir pensando en todo aquello no escuchaba para nada las conversaciones de Takao y Max que parecían bastante animados con su reciente encuentro de beyblade. No escucho nada hasta que escucho un nombre ' Ray ' y eso fue porque Takao lo dijo en voz alta y ese nombre jamas se le escaparía.

- Dijiste algo? - Mariah volteó desconcertada hacia Takao que veía adelante igual que Max y se habían detenido

- Si, dije 'ese es Ray' - repitió para aclarar señalando al frente

Efectivamente, ese que estaba ahí cerca del poste caminando con la mirada al suelo era Ray

- Ray!!! - la joven lo llamo ondeando su mano, algo no andaba bien con él, ella podía verlo muy claramente

- Ey!! esperanos!! - pidió Takao adelantándose hasta donde ella y seguida del rubio que también corrió

- Ray? que pasa? que sucede? - preguntó una muy preocupada Mariah, la actitud de Ray no era la que él tenía usualmente, e incluso parecía mas distraido, parecía ajeno a ese mundo

- Eh?...oh Mariah, no, no es nada - excusó levantando la mirada e intentando sonreir en vano, era la sonrisa más fingida que Mariah jamás hubiese visto en el rostro de su amigo y amor, además su mirada...se notaba tan dolida...

- Ray, nos tenias preocupados, que sucedió? - Max había dado alcance también y de inmediato notó algo diferente en el ex white tiger

- Eh? de que hablan todos? - un bastante confundido Takao que jamás lograba asimilar tanta información a la vez

- No es nada chicos, disculpenme, vayamos a casa - otra vez se esforzó por sonreir pero la situación no le ayudaba nada, cada vez que intentaba parecer tranquilo más mal se sentía

- Claro vayamos a casa!! - canto alegremente Takao cuando Max y Mariah le dieron una mirada muy reprobatoria - que!! que dije!! y donde anda Kai? - preguntó, vaya! al fin su cerebro reaccoinaba un poco más

De inmediato al mencionar ese nombre la mirada de Ray ensombreció y su rostro volvió a caer al suelo...sentía aquella daga invisible clavarse fuertemente en su pecho enviandole una oleada de dolor que cubrió casi por completo su cuerpo...una vez más iba a romper en llanto si no lo reprimía con suficiente fuerza, inconcientemente llevo su mano al pecho y presionó un poco para contenerlo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Max y para Mariah

- Ray...esta bien...volvamos - expresó con tranquilidad el rubio, tendriá tiempo para hablar con Ray cuando llegaran, aclarar las cosas...estaba preocupado por su amigo

- Vamos entonces - Takao se adelanto junto con Max dejando a Ray en medio y caminaron rumbo a la casa de nueva cuenta.

No Mariah, que enardecida con nueva fuerza debido a lo que Kai hacía se decidió a buscar y ponerle fin a todo el sufrimiento que Ray tenia por culpa de ese sujeto. Mariah corrió en busca de Kai, ese desgraciado se las vería con ella...y vaya que le reclamaría!!...haría que el japones-ruso no tuviese ganas de volver a acercarse a ellos nunca, jamás permitiría que alguien dañara así a Ray, nunca!. Buscó por la pista, por la calle, por el centro en vano...se detuvo a pensar, lugar solitario, ahi iria ese sujeto. Así que se dirigió al parque, con ese frío seguramente estaría solitario.

_Me pongo de pie con el rostro abajo...no puedo ni dar un paso pues pareciese que mis piernas no abedecen..y me obligan a quedarme estatico en este lugar..._

Finalmente Mariah divisó a lo lejos una figura, ' ese debe ser' pensó cuando se dirigió hasta llegar casi frente a Kai, no se había equivocado..ahi estaba ese sujeto...deteniendo su carrera caminó un poco más lentamente hasta hacerle frente

- Oye tu!! - exigió atención cuando llegó frente a aquel muchacho tan frio como la nieve que pisaba

_Levanto la vista lentamente hasta observar a la persona que me habla, estoy tan cansado...mi corazon esta tan cansado... Me limito a observarla y luego esquivo su mirada nuevamente, de seguro tengo los ojos irritados.._

- Como infierno te atreves a lastimar a Ray?!!! como puedes atreverte?!! - ella dijo con odio marcado en su voz - conoces a Ray desde hace tiempo y tienes el descaro de atreverte a lastimarlo!! que clase de persona eres?!! que tu no tengas sentimientos no significa que los demás no los tengan!! si quieres joderte hazlo solo no te lleves a otros contigo!! eres un maldito cobarde!!! no sabes mas que herir a las personas con tus palabras!!! pero lo peor que pudiste haber hecho es HERIR A RAY!!! TU NO TE MERECES A ALGUEN COMO ÉL!!! - gritó enfurecida, dudaba que ese sujeto sintiera algo siquiera!!

_Comienzo a caminar dejándola gritar sola, no tengo ni quiero discutir por algo que ella no puede comprender..._

- ALTO AHI!!! - gritó una vez mas Mariah hasta detenerlo de nueva cuenta obligándolo a escuchar - te respeté porque Ray te respetaba, admiré tu forma de jugar, pero escuchame bien...jamás toleraré a una persona que lastima a otras con esa sangre fria. Tu no eres una buena persona y lo sabes, cuando tus amigos creen que han hecho un avance contigo tu solamente lo tiras a un lado como si fuera cualquier cosa, RAY ESTA LASTIMADO Y TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!!! NO LO ENTIENDES O NO TE IMPORTA!!!! POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO LASTIMAS PORQUE!!! - gritó ella con desesperación - ...eres un desgraciado...ni siquiera puedes responder...no tienes sentimientos...te odio Kai Hiwatari...te odio por lastimar a alguien con un corazón tan puro como Ray...jamás en tu vida, escucha, jamás serás digno de un corazón como el suyo... - se dio media vuelta, ese sujeto no lo entendería, perdía su tiempo, y dio marcha hacia otro lado, ya bastaba

_Comienzo a caminar nuevamente, mis piernas pesan y mis pies estan completamente congelados...Acaso todo es congelado en mi? Lo..lo lastime..pero yo lo hago por su bien, si el se olvida de mi podrá estar mejor...ser feliz! y yo..bueno, yo no importo..despues de todo no merezco..un corazon como el suyo. Si...igual que lo menciono esa niña, por mas odiada que se vea ante mis ojos, sus palabras tienen razon...como pude haber lastimado a la persona que mi corazon ha dictado amo? No hay excusa...no tengo perdon._

_Jamas lo he tenido y lo se casi desde que naci y llegue a la abadía, yo no fui hecho para amar, solo para destruir...con el odio y la prepotencia carcomiendome por dentro como una marejada que se vuelve sunami llevandose muchas vidas sin importarle nada en absoluto, como el castigo mismo que la naturaleza con mano de acero ejerce sobre los humanos que, muchas veces inocentes, solo tienen el remedio a morir...y a pesar de ello esto parece tan inocuo...parece...porque ella no sabe, que realmente me ha matado con esas palabras..._

_Me duele el pecho...quien me diria hace unos años...que yo terminaria de forma tan patética como me veo ahora?, el ver mi reflejo sobre los cristales de la calle me repugna, ese no es Kai Hiwatari, ese es solo un recuerdo de aquel fantasma que alguna vez fui, cuando no sentía nada, cuando Ray no habia aparecido...es verdad, Ray. Cambio tantas cosas en mi que aun temo todo lo que haya podido malograr de años de entrenamiento, el sueño helado que me cubria con su estela fue desvaneciendose con sus sonrisas, sus miradas, su inocencia..._

_Como podia ante mis ojos, existir algo tan perfecto?...porque yo, Kai Hiwatari, siempre he buscado la perfección...y la encontre...pero no fue en una bestia bit o un juego de blade, sino en la imperfección de un humano...ahí estaba la perfeccion que yo buscaba...que ironia, tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta y negue mil veces aquello que podia llegar a sentir, yo no era nadie para gozar de un privilegio como tenerle cariño a alguien, pero él rompio todo aquello, sin siquiera darse cuenta...sin siquiera saberlo! Si el lo hubiese sabido!!! Si yo lo hubiese evitado!!! Maldito seas Ray Kon!!...por qué tuviste que aparecer en mi vida y echar abajo todo lo que tanto tiempo costó construir a la corporación de mi maldito abuelo? Al menos con la mentira hubiese vivido buscando la perfección y nada mas me hubiese importado, al menos hubiese muerto sabiendo que algo asi pudiese existir, al menos!...al menos...._

_El frio...el maldito frio cercena mi piel como una tortura invisible!! Como si alguien cortase mi piel y arrancara de mi pecho el ultimo aliento que me queda, pero que? Que importa?!...es que nadie lo ve?, es que nadie lo entiende?...las personas pasan a mi lado como si yo fuese solo uno mas, lo soy, soy solo uno mas postrado en este infierno de mundo, que sufre por un mal que no tiene cura, no importa si lo piensan o no...yo jamas necesite de nadie...y ahora, ahora todo ha sido tan diferente. No quiero ser un punto mas para él!! No quiero ser solo una persona mas en su larga lista de amistades...quiero que sus ojos se fijen en mi y sonrian para mi...quiero que sus manos acaricien mi rostro como lo ha hecho tantas veces con esa chiquilla, quiero que dedique esas calidas sonrisas a mi...quiero que...me ame..._

_No es asi, el no me ama, sabe que estoy ahí...pero asi como su imagen llega a mi cabeza se esfuma dejando a su paso solo esta tremenda ola de soledad que se contonea frente a mi con una sonrisa burlona, sabe que ha ganado...sabe que me tiene atrapada en su brazos y sabe que no puedo escapar de ahí, aunque el clamor de mi interior se desviva por alcanzarlo, no podra llegar...no puedo llegar...no puedo...seguir asi..._

Las lágrimas se desbordaron nuevamente por las mejillas blancas de aquel muchacho que, comido por el frio de la nieve no atina mas que a correr con desesperación que nuevamente su cuerpo se apodera, intentando escapar a toda costa de la corrosiva necesidad de estar al lado de alguien que sabe, jamas sera suyo.

El miedo y la soledad carcomen muy el interior de cada persona, la necesidad se vuelve un grito asfixiante que muere dentro del pecho incapaz de ser expresado en un lamento que tantas veces se ha resistido a abandonar...la esperanza puede morir...en cualquier momento, sin dejar atrás ni un rastro de haber existido alguna vez.

Asi...Kai Hiwatari corrió hasta la mansión, dentro de su cabeza la única determinación, la unica decisión que podia alejarlo de todo aquello, que podia dejar que aquella persona encontrara la felicidad lejos de él...la única opción era.......

----------

Mariah caminó de regreso hacia la casa, seguramente ellos ya habrían llegado, había analizado sus palabras y no se arrepentía, no quería que Ray sufriera y a su lado jamás sufriría, de eso se encargaría...de igual forma Kai era ahora punto y aparte y una piedra que había sacado de su zapato, asi que el asunto estaba prácticamente arreglado.

Al llegar quien abrió la puerta fue el abuelo de Takao, que le indicó que todos estaban dentro, agradecidamente ella pasó a la salita, la noche ya había caido para ese momento. Dentro Takao preparaba un poco de té que al parecer subiría pues no había nadie más ahí dentro.

- Donde están todos? - preguntó algo contrariada la muchacha al no ver a nadie

- Kenny tuvo que irse y Max está con Ray en la habitación - afirmó el japonés moreno terminando de hacer el té que debía llevar, con un poco de calmante para su compañero chino que no había andado muy bien que digamos

- Puedo pasar a verlos? - Mariah no sabía si era lo correcto interrumpir

- Claro, eres su mejor amiga, supongo que está bien - Takao cargó una taza más en la bandeja cuando ambos subieron hacia la habitación

Dentro de la casa de Takao, Max se habia quedado bastante largo intentando que Ray le dijera que sucedía

- Ray?, sabes que no me gusta entrometerme pero...no puedes ocultar que algo sucedió - suspiro el rubio, intentando obtener una respuesta que hacia rato Ray ni siquiera decia algo

- Son solo cosas...no te preocupes Max, estoy bien - sonrió de nuevo, tan falso...no podía ocultarlo, Ray era demasiado transparente

- No me puedes engañar Ray - afirmó Max - y no se que no quieres decirlo para no preocuparnos...pero somos tus amigos, te apreciamos, igual que lo hacemos con Kai a pesar de ser como es... - a la mension del nombre una vez más el rostro de Ray ensombreció - algo paso con Kai, no es cierto?... - había dado en el clavo

Ray se quedó en silencio mirando sus propias manos que descansaban ahora sobre el cobertor, se había recostado desde que llegó y sus amigos habían estado al pendiente suyo...debía agradecerles tanto, se preocupaban por él, le tenían mucha consideración, eran amables...era muy afortunado de tenerlos a su lado, siempre lo supo...y Kai...

El teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de la habitación - Atenderé el teléfono - Max le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se puso de pie para ir a contestar, quien seria?

- Llegó el té!! - anunció alegremente Takao entrando con una charola en mano y varias tazas - como te sientes Ray? - preguntó al poner las cosas en una mesita

- Mucho mejor, gracias - sonrió, pero fue genuina, no porque se sintiera tanto mejor, sino porque estaba muy agradecido con ellos, los apreciaba mucho

- Ray - Mariah entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, tomándole la mano y mirándole con preocupación y tristeza, Ray le dio un beso suave en aquellas manos para tranquilizarla...era tan noble, era una persona muy especial, siempre penso eso Mariah

Takao sirvió algunas tasas de té para pasarle una a Mariah, una a Ray y dejo la de Max en la repisita en lo que el rubio terminaba de hablar por teléfono

-Debes ponerte bien Ray - Mariah le sonrie y se acerco un poco mas a el, acariciandole la mano- falta poco para navidad y la pasaremos todos juntos

Ray sonrio en respuesta, era justamente eso lo que tanto añoró cuando estuvo en china tan lejos de todos ellos, no podia engañarse, queria a sus amigos mas de lo que él habia podido imaginar muchas veces y en verdad no le importaba tenerles tanto afecto, se lo merecian, esa clase de detalles eran los que hacian su amistad tan distinta de la superficialidad de muchos.

Justo pensaban en ello cuando observaron a Max un gesto preocupado al colgar el telefono, mas que preocupado tambien se notaba hasta cierto punto triste.

Takao volvio su mirada a Max, no le gustaba ver semejante rostro angelical triste, asi que recuperandose se volvio al rubio - Qué sucede Max? - preguntó al ver el desconcierto del rubio

Ray tambiénle miro, algo no le dio buena espina...algo estaba mal, lo sentía, lo sabía, y por extraño que pareciera una angustia comenzó a apoderarse furtivamente de su corazón, presionando su pecho.

Mariah tomo fuerte la mano de Ray aferrandose a el, era suyo,,solo suyo y nada ni nadie los separaria. Toda la atencion del joven chino debia ser suya...

- Kai decidio regresar a Rusia, y partirá en menos de una hora!! - reaccionó apenas el rubio

- Qué?! De nuevo don simpatía esta de renegado? - ahora si Takao no cuido la taza y se puso de pie abruptamente, aquella volo por los cielos dando quien sabe donde.

La taza de Ray se le cayo de las manos regándose sobre el cobertor, sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera...Kai?...se iría?...de nuevo?...no!!! eso no!!!

Mariah se quedo en silencio, ese maldito estupido de Kai solo queria llamar la atencion..acaso no pudo solo desaparecer?

- No, no puede ser...estas bromeando, verdad? - Ray soltó la mano de Mariah y se puso de pie apresuradamente – Debemos ir!!! No puede irse!!

La chica lo miro a los ojos - No puedes ir!! tu no te sientes bien Ray..podrias enfermar

Ray la miró a los ojos - Mariah, no puedo dejar esto así...no puedo, Kai es nuestro compañero...debemos ir, todos...por favor, tengo que ir...

-No creo que debas ir Ray..-la chica lo miro seriamente

Ray bajó la mirada un instante, si bien era cierto que Kai no lo querría allá...pero era su compañero, al menos debía intentarlo - Iré Mariah, no importan las razones...iré - concluyo con firmeza, aunque no tenia demasiada

TBC

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Ok, odieme si quiere, pero...se me habia olvidado el fic!! Si no es por tanto review que lo pedia :S yo ni por enterada jeje. No crean! Es que hum...me habia dado flojera redactar, lo admito, pero ya esta! Ya esta...

Elian: gracias por leer, el chap anterior si fue algo triste...este es...no se que es, jeje. Oye no te preocupes, le dare tus """""""buenos""""""" deseos a Mariah!!! Jaja.

LoGiaRu: wa! A ver, he aquí el siguiente, luego de...de...cuanto? Dos meses? Dos?! O uno...ah no se, pero aquí esta. Tambien vos tenes """"buenos""""" deseos por Mariah?! Ja!!.

Athena Oscura: chica no he sabido nada de ti, pero este review lo dejaste hace...mucho!. Y claro, Kai y Ray estaran juntos SIEMPRE, le pese a quien le pese ¬¬

Dark: gracias darki!!! Suki da!!!

Sandy Kon: La unica que aprecia a Mariah :S hermana, como te va, me debes el fic, dos fic para ser exacta.

Martha Mao: Dengel pronto, ya han pasado cosas nuevas pero aun no las he subido, nadamas debo terminar, y como el mas popular es wo ai ni, lo llevo mas rapido, pero gracias por leer.

Keysie Maxwell: Si Kai y Ray van a sufrir mucho? Pues la verdad no tengo idea...pero yo creo que un poquito mas si. Y si va a haber algo mas que un simple besito...tambien!!!.

La Loka Kelly: a quien no le cae mal Mariah tan ofensiva, pero aquí es mas!, pero bueno chica que agrado que te este gustando, gracias por leer.

Carmin: Hallo!! Ay vamos con Dengel verdad? ;P. No lo dejo asi, la idea es siempre terminar, pero...no se me dan bien los finales, acepto sugerencias!.

Galy: Que Kai recomense las lagrimas del neko? Uh...siento que les esta tocando sufrir en tantos iguales, y los dos son tan.....poco observadores que no se dan cuenta que el sufren mutuamente por si mismos, bueno algo complicado. Que bueno que te guste el romanticismo, a mi tambien!.

Anonimo: Pues de que sucede algo sucede, y Kai planea irse a Rusia, Ray...tiene que correr para detenerlo!!.

A todos gracias y tambien por la paciencia, nos leemos en otra!.


End file.
